1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to breathalyzers and more particularly pertains to a new time clock breathalyzer combination for preventing employees from working when having a blood alcohol level greater than an acceptable amount.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of breathalyzers is known in the prior art. More specifically, breathalyzers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,161; U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,489; U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,026; U.S. Pat. No. 2,591,691; U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,521; and U.S. Pat. Des. 368,037 which are each incorporated herein by reference.
In these respects, the time clock breathalyzer combination according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing employees from working when having a blood alcohol level greater than an acceptable amount.